The Fire Pokemon's Flames of Hate - Part 2
by Devi Dark Wolf
Summary: What happens when the huge Arcanine decides to send Ash, Misty, and Tracey off of the island? And what happens when Team Rocket enters the scene? Find out! Please R+R, and if you wanna read the first part, click on my name and find the first chapter under


This is part two to my fic "The Pokemon's Flames of Hate". enjoy guys!  
  
  
  
The huge Arcanine roared a howl from deep inside of its flame-producing throat. The howl echoed inside of the rock formation, and out below.  
  
"Oh! What was that?" Misty said alarmed.  
  
"Sounds like a Pokemon!" said Tracey.  
  
Suddenly, the Arcanine started to bound down the jagged rock gracefully, as if it were an elk.  
  
"Look over there!" Tracey pointed to the fire dog in the distance.  
  
"Wow, its an Arcanine!" exclaimed Ash. The three Pokemon trainers were watching the beautiful Arcanine master the rock in a matter of seconds. Then all at once they all realized that it wasn't too happy to see them. The other trainer realized this first.   
  
"You kids are on your own now!" he exclaimed as he recalled his own Arcanine and ran off down the path. Then the huge Arcanine had stopped right in front of them, and all the time, its eyes were glowing an angry red. Then, with one mighty push, it had jumped over the tree ducking trainers and one Pikachu and ran off towords the other trainer. Of course, being ...well, Ash, he ran along after it.  
  
"Wait, Ash no!" Misty called after Ash.  
  
"Ash wait!" Tracey said simultainously.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" the other trainer screamed with a sweatdrop as he noticed the Arcanine tagging along behind him. The Arcanine drew in a small breath as it realeased a flame at the trainer. This made him run ever so faster.  
  
"Hey! Heeeeyyyyy!!" Ash screamed at the Arcanine in front of him. "Leave... him... alone!" Ash picked up a rock from the ground, and with all his might, threw it at the Pokemon. It hit it on the square of its back. This made it come to a halt, and turn around, its eyes glaring at the human who had tried to hurt it.  
  
'You dare to stop ME?!?!' it roared in its own language as it lunged at the boy.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ash screamed as he waited for either melting flames, or shreadding teeth.  
  
But what came next was neither as he heard a squeaky voice, "Chuuuuu!!" it came with a buzzing noise.   
  
"Huh? Pikachu?" Ash questioned as he slowly opened his eyes. Pikachu had come to his rescue. Pikachu jumped up into the air, strained with the last of its strength, and unleashed a devestation Thunder attack on the dog. Indivisual bolts of thousands of volts of electricity came from the small electric mouse and rained down together into one huge bolt of lightning. It caught the Arcanine by surprise and the next thing either Ash or the Arcanine knew is pure electric power surging from Pikachu. The Arcanine howled in pain at the sudden attack. When Pikachu dropped to the ground, the Arcanine was still standing, but barely. It quivered it its spot while it returned an attack -- a flame attack that succesfully hit Pikachu iun mid-air. Ash was gluded to the ground the entire time, but was suddenly in control of his legs again.  
  
"Pikachuuuuuuuu!!!!" he yelled running to his best friend's fallen side. "Pikachu, you... you saved me..." he told the Pokemon, tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
"Go Scyther, Marril!" Tracey yelled.  
  
"Staryu, Poliwag, let's go!" Misty said afterwards. Misty's and Tracey's water Pokemon started a Water-Gun attack, while Scyther stood by poised, ready for orders.  
  
If the Arcanine was howling before, if was nothing compared to this. This time, it let out one ear-splitting roar of pain and hate. It opened its eyes and shot out some flames at the torrent shot out at it, in hopes of evaporating it, but it didn't seem to hit the water. It shot the flames in all directions, never hitting the water. All at once, the Arcanine hit the ground with a loud thud, breathing hard in exhaustion.  
  
"Haha! Thanks for doing the work for us twirp!" said a female from high above.   
  
"It's Team Rocket!" said all three trainers in unison. The Team Rocket music starts up.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Better make that double."  
  
"To protect the world from devistation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To pronounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessy."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth that's right!"  
  
The Arcanine below blinked in confusion at the three people...and Pokemon in a Meowth balloon.  
  
"Okay, can you go bother someone else please!" Ash called to the Pokemon theives. All three members of Team Rocket fall over anime-style.  
  
"No we won't!" said James angrily.  
  
"But thanks for weakening that prize Arcanine for us!" said Jessy happily then turned to Meowth. "Release the net Meowth!"  
  
"Right!" Meowth pressed a big red button on a control as a huge net was released from the bottom of the Meowth balloon onto the Arcanine and all three trainers and were hoisted up into the air.  
  
"We finally captured a Pokemon, we finally captured a Pokemon!" the three Rockets sang happily in unison.  
  
"Tracey, use your Pokemon!" yelled Misty while everyone trapped in the net were struggling to free themselves.  
  
"Great idea." he turned to his Pokemon. "Scyther use... " but Tracey stopped in mid-sentence with a sweatdrop as he glanced at his Pokemon near him in the net. Scyther was completly tangled up with its scythes and clawed feet tied up in the webbing. "Scyther return." Tracey said in a low voice as he recalled the restrained Pokemon.  
  
"Bulbasaur, I choose..." Ash said as he threw the PokeBall outside the net, "...you! Go! Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf now!"  
  
"Not so fast twirp!" said James as he threw a small exploding bomb at the Bulbasaur's feet.  
  
"'Saur!" it said as it jumped back surprised.  
  
Ash gritted his teeth as he recalled his Pokemon. All the while, the Arcanine was struggling with the rest of what strength was left. Ash looked at the Pokemon, struggling to free itself from the net. It barked in frustration and suddenly was trashing about violently. Then, it stopped as it took in its breaths quickly. Ash then saw why it struggled so. Its paw was stuck in an awkward position inbetween the webbing of the thick rope. He could hear its strained breathing deep inside of its chest and looked straight into its eyes. 'Someone's gotta do something. My destiny is to become the greatest Pokemon Master, and to do that, I have to do everything in my power to help it, even if it is full of hate.' Ash looked up with eyes full of determination -- something that he never lost track of.  
  
"All right then," he said. Misty and Tracey both looked up at him surprised. "I've got one more idea." he said with a grin, holding up a PokeBall. The other two trainers looked nervous. "Charizard... go!" he said as the Charizard flew skyward. "Tear the rope and bring us down!" And just as instructed, Charizard tore the net at the top and held on, flapping hard to bring the trainers back to safety.  
  
"How DARE you mess us up AGAIN!!" Jessy turned into a giant head anime-style and spat at the tiny escapees on the ground. She stopped. "Huh? I don't hear a nosey little reply." But she soon got one as a ball of flame from the dradon-like Charizard burned her into a still-standing smoking heap. Charizard flew straight in and out of the ballon, popping a hole into it. Team Rocket's pupils became smaller as they "...blasted off again!" over the horizon and disappeared into a sparkle in the dusk sky. Charizard landed on the groung with a stomp. "Great job Charizard!" Ash praised his now loyal Pokemon. Charizard blew flames into the sky and flapped its wings to show his trainer its appreciation. Then Ash recalled his Pokemon and had his friends help him untangle the Arcanine from the net. While the trainers tried to free the Arcanine, it opened its eyes and watched as they gently tried to remove its paws, legs and head from the net.   
  
'These humans...they are helping me.' it stated with difficulty in its language whiched reached the trainers' ears as a sort of whimper. Pikachu was watching the Arcanine the entire time.  
  
"Pikapi." it called its best friend's name sadly and quietly as it tugged slightly on his blue jacket.  
  
"I know, Pikachu, I know." he forced a smile looking at his Pikachu, so it wouldn't discourage it. And the Arcanine acknowledged this.  
  
'After attacking them, they still help me? Why?' it questioned as it looked up at the determined Ash. Ash looked at its face.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of this net. Just hang on." he reassured the injured Pokemon.  
  
'They attacked me as well. But now, they help me when I needed help the most. We, they humans and I, both attacked out of self-defence.' it said wisely. It sighed closing its eyes again. 'Humans aren't evil. At least, not all are.' Once free from the net, the Arcanine slowly got up and the trainers backed away, slightly in fear of being attacked again.   
  
"Hahaha!" said a voice. "Thought you got rid of us huh?" Jessy appeared again in yest another large Meoth ballon.  
  
"Good thing we had a spare!" added James happily.  
  
"What do YOU three want?" asked Misty angrily.  
  
"If we can't get that Arcanine then..." there came a pause from Jessy as another even thicker net was released. "...we'll just get Pikachu!" she claimed.  
  
"Pikachu... electric attack!" said Ash. Pikachu recovered slightly from the last battle with Arcanine, at least, enough to battle Team Rocket.  
  
"Hey what does THAT mean?" asked Jessy to the narrator viciously as a vein popped out anime-style. Pikachu jumped off of the safety of Ash's head and released an electric shot to the net, hoping to convey it to the ballon, where Team Rocket were.  
  
"We knew you'd try that on us," James wagged his finger, "So we made the net out of rubber!" The net successfully captured Pikachu. "Pikachu, no!!! Don't worry buddy I'll get you down!" yelled Ash miserably as he reached for his PokeBall containing Charizard. Suddenly, a tremendous blast shattered his next thought. Turning back, the trainers saw it came from Arcanine. It growled and barked as it breathed more and more flames perfectly aimed at the net, careful as to not hurt Pikachu. It burnt the ropes carefully and ran under the net as Pikachu landed safely on its back. It ran to a rock, but soon found out that it wasn't fully healed, as it slipped as fell sideways on the ground, Pikachu falling off. Ash had a tear in his eye, but rolled off when he ran to their rescue. He stopped in front of them, and turned around to Team Rocket with his arms outstreched in an attemp to stop Team Rocket from re-capturing both Pokemon. But Scyther surly saved their hides as it released a Slash attack onto their ballon and finally sent Team Rocket off... again. The old Scyther panted hard as it reached the ground and was recalled. Tracey and Misty ran to Ash's side.  
  
"You...saved Pikachu, and us." he told it as he kneeled next to the enormous fire Pokemon while it breathed with its mouth open. "Thank you." he whispered giving it a quick, gentle stoke in its back.  
  
  
To Be Continued...not really, it's just the epilogue.  
  
Hoped you guys liked it! I'll have the next chapter up really soon! Please R+R (For those of you who don't know, that means read and review.) so that I know if you liked it, if I should write a sequel, and so that I can give you stories that you want to read. Thanks for reviewing!! It really helps!!!!! 


End file.
